


A Snake

by Pixiedreamer21



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: #spawn, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiedreamer21/pseuds/Pixiedreamer21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was forbidden fruit this girl that's been tempting him for too long. She would be his forever. One-shot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Snake

I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer and I do NOT own Spike or Dawn! If I did they would have had something on the show!

Summery: She was forbidden fruit and she was his for the taking.

Coupling: Spawn duh!

XXXX

Her shiny brown hair lay fanned out on the bed as she closes her eyes to calm her breathing. Poor girl was knackered out from their activities, he'd have to go a lil easier on 'er next time.

She tastes just like fruit this 'one. Like sweet forbidden fruit that's been 'empting him for too long! Ever since her scent caught him, she was like the bloody forbidden tree he wasn't allowed to eat from, just stare at longingly, and just like that he was hooked.

The deep obsession pulled him in like a moth to a bloody flame and he only had his eyes on 'er. All sunshine and light on this one, but not a normal light; her light was green 'nd ancient and he knew if he held out long enough, he would possess that light and it'd be all his. They all 'thought he wanted the sister. She tastes like ashes, she's got 'othing on his girl.

But soon enough her scent got to appealing, and as she started growing up it took all his will power not to take her and fuck her over the table at the Magic Box, in front of all those bleamin' Scoobies just to show them all what fuckin' idiots they were for ignoring this gorgeous girl and tossing her aside like she was nothing. He wanted to take her and kiss her until she couldn't breathe, touch every inch of her porcelain skin and be mesmerized in it. He wanted to claim her in everyway possible and make sure she could never be taken away from him.

He knew how she felt about him, always did, but her body was not ready, she was fruit that still needed to grow, too green she 'was. He made sure she knew he was always there for her though, whenever she felt 'lone he made sure he was there, showing her how special she was and much she meant to him.

He needed her. Needed to bathe in her light and he wanted her all to himself. She was his girl she was, and no one would take her away from him. Not the bloody fucking slayer, not a demon, and 'specially not some bloody teenage nit wit that would taint her beauty and purity.

Maybe he was never the big bad wolf, maybe he was the snake; the one that watched the forbidden tree with such desire, wanting to take that sweet fruit for himself; until he finally convinced Eve to eat from it causing chaos because if he couldn't have his paradise, neither could anyone else. That snake won in the end and thankfully he did as well.

He loses his thought as he sees her finally sitting up from the bed, her soft hair covering her full, bare, creamy breasts. She's starin' at him smiling and bitin' her bottom lip in a way that makes him want to take that lip in his mouth and suck on it forever.

"Everythin' all right luv?" He asks pulling her close to him and kissing her fresh bit mark on her neck, showing the whole world she belonged to him.

"I'm perfect." She replies softly as she smiles and straddles herself on Spike and gives him her naughty smirk that could make any wanker cream themselves.

He pulls her but her waist as close to his chest as possible as she core soaks him, telling how much she wanted him.

"Love you Nibblet." He mutters before capturing her lips with his giving her a tender kiss full of everything he felt for his bit.

"Love you too Spike." She smiles in happiness and he can see her eyes shining; his girl will never be cast aside, she was his forever.

Yeah he can live with being the snake, his forbidden fruit was his and only his to possess. He's finally won and he is never letting his girl go.

The End.


End file.
